User blog:Ceauntay/Movies opening this week (April 1, 2011)
"Hop" (PG): It's the battle to save Easter -- or, rather, the Easter that includes the Easter Bunny. Russell Brand provides the voice of E.B., the teenage son of the Easter Bunny, who bolts the family business for Hollywood and then must return to save the day from a chick (as in chicken) who wants to take over the day. Directed by Tim Hill who did "Alvin and the Chipmunks." "Insidious" (PG-13): A suburban couple has a happy family with their three young children. When tragedy strikes their young son, Josh and Renai begin to experience things that science cannot explain. From James Wan and Leigh Whannell who brought us the original "Saw." "Miral" (PG-13): A controversial film from director Julian Schnabel ("The Diving Bell and the Butterfly") about four women whose lives intertwine in the conflict and war of the Middle East. San Francisco only. "Potiche" (NR): Catherine Deneuve stars in a satirical take on the battle of the sexes, set in a French factory town. In French with subtitles. "Rubber" (NR): This is story of Robert, an inanimate tire that has been abandoned in the desert, and suddenly and inexplicably comes to life. He soon discovers that he possesses terrifying telepathic powers that give him the ability to destroy anything he wishes without having to move. Chaos ensues. (And, folks, we're not making this up.) San Francisco and Berkeley only. "Scooby-Doo! The Movie" (PG): It's a mystery -- plus saving the world -- equals the bigggest mysteries in their universe. Scooby and the gang are hiting the big screen and to battle off against the return of their old fellow up monsters they faced a few years ago such as The Tar Monsters, Creeper, Miner 49er and more. But they discover that someone in a really scary costume has used the powerful Remote Control created by scientist Dr. Peter Harvey (voiced by Robin Williams). He has hidden it underground in his laboratory where no one can find it, but someone unfortently did found it, as the gang must put the remote control back to the machine and destroy all the monsters before Coolsville gets destroyed. "Source Code" (PG-13): A soldier wakes up in the body of another man and discovers he's part of a mission to stop the bombing of a Chicago commuter train -- by briefly going back in time. The A-list cast includes Jake Gyllenhaal and Vera Farmiga and the film is directed by Duncan Jones ("Moon"). "Super" ®: A dark comedy about a man who turns himself into a DIY superhero called the Crimson Bolt after his wife is snatched by a seductive drug dealer. Rainin Wilson of "The Office" stars as our hero, Ellen Page as his crazed sidekick and Liv Tyler as his wife. "Win Win" ®: Paul Giamatti stars as a morose lawyer who volunteers to coach a high school wrestling team and discovers a star athlete through a shady business deal. Tom McCarthy, who wrote and directed "The Station Agent" and "The Visitor," does the same here. Opens in South Bay. Category:Blog posts